Hanyou in the Nacht
by prongsthedestroyer
Summary: This is actually a cross between two equally (equaly?) great anime. InuYasha and Hellsing. Laughs and insanity!
1. Explanation

Okay, just to let you know I need to do some explaining for the characters:  
Inucard: Its Alucard and InuYasha mixed. Yes, i know that this should never happen...mwahahahaha 

Kintegre: Well, this is is probably a no brainer. Integra and Kagome mixed. Yes, I know, CAN THEY BE ANY MORE OPPOSITE?

Maltur: Miroku and Walter...What a wierd and dangerous mix. A pervert and a butler with killer dental floss...

Sergo Victoria: Yup, Sango and Seras. I think its a good mix. Both are usually calm and quite, but when angry...brrr.

Commander Shipposan: Yes, i know, i gave him a stupid part. but its a part that needed to be filled.

Kano: This is Jan and Koga, yes, LETHAL combination. cackles evilly

Sukemaru: Luke and Sesshomaru. They are both so beautiful tear

Captain Schronaku: Hehehehe, Schrodinger and Naraku...wait-thinks nevermind

Rin van Winkle: FRECKLES AND FANGS, and a little girl with a gun!

Kodocu: Doc and Kohaku, nothing good, nothing good ("TAKE OUT THE WAR HANDBOOKS)

Jakkenium/ Herr Jaker: yes, the ringleader of it all...MWAHAHAHAHAHA...well, that is, in the manga at least, but in the anime, they don't bother to tell you who the clapping hands are.

So, i think that about covers it.

In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen.  
Well, the show must go on!  
-Sir Eekuyasha Wingates Hellsing (THE NINJA WILL LIVE ON!)


	2. Quit Naggin'

The lone hanyou stood silently on the hill, orders being hissed into his ear.  
"Do you hear me Inucard? DO NOT MESS THIS ONE UP"  
"Yeah whatever," he hissed and walked down the path.  
Let me explain a little bit about this character.  
Name:Inucard Age: (unknown)  
Gender: M Race: Human, Dog-demon, vampire occupation: hit man for the Shikon Organization.

So...where was I, oh yes, clears throught.  
Inucard walked slowley and quitely down the dirt road muttering profanities about his boss Kintegre. 'Just because she had complete and total control over him doesn't mean that she has to yell at him. Maybe he'd suck her blood while she slept. NO! BAD INUCARD'. He smacked himself across the face. He had a mission to complete. There was a rouge demon on the loose that was slaugtering uneedingly.

Sergo Victoria was running through the shrubs and bushes. She had to get away from the demon that was slaughtering her village. She had to save her brother. Then she ran into a man with a red coat, big red hat, and long silver hair.  
"Nice night, wouldn't you say so? Almost makes me want to slaughter and drink from humans"  
"You, you aren't human!" Sergo threw a sythe at Inucard and all she heard were evil cackles as she ran to the nearest shrine. She ran into the shrine for safety, and young looking monk was there.  
"Are you looking for safty child? This shrine has been safe to passerby's for many, many years...that is," he paused and chuckled," until today"  
"What do yo"  
The monk ran up and grabbed Sergo by the throught.  
"Yo-you are-the-the demon?" Sergo managed to get out.  
"It'll all be over in a few minutes my dear, like that matters to me anyway"  
Suddenly a hole blasted through the door. The monk looked at the hole only to find a tall man clad in red standing there.  
"Slaughering for the hell of it is just low, lower than low, you are nothing but scum. And you call yourself a demon, look at you, dressed like a monk"  
"Who do you think you are talking too half-breed"  
Inucard pulled out his gun, "Are you ready to die monk"  
The demon raised the girl up to shield him, "If you want to kill me, you must kill the girl as well"  
Inucard went inside the girls thoughts,  
'Do you want to die'  
maybe  
'What the hell kind of an answer is maybe you punk'  
i don't know, if it means getting out of that time of  
Inucard started twitching with all of her complaints "THAT'S IT, ITS BOOMSTICK TIME!" Inucard pulled out a shotgun and shot right through Sergo's heart and into the demons stomach, pinning him to the wall.  
Sergo gasped with pain. The demon that was thrown against the wall dissapeared in a flash of light.  
Inucard walked over to the girl, "So...whats your decision?" he asked.  
Sergo could barely whisper now, "I-I nee-I want...," damn, why can't I just say it already,"life," with that she closed her eyes.  
Inucard fell on his knees, "POR QUE"  
The voice hissed in his ears again, "She's not dead dumbass, we'll send in a retreval unit right away"  
Inucard stood up, feeling quite embarrassed, and ran away into the night.

Hours Later.

"Why did you run away?" Kintegra asked.  
"Feh, why do you wanna know"  
Kintegra chuckled, "Osuwari"  
With that Inucard fell face first on the ground while the whole enitre unit was laughing. He picked himself up out of the dirt and went to attack her again when Maltur stepped in front of Inucard and

Hahahahahaha, okay, I'm leaving it off there for a few days. Hope you liked it! Please review!  
Eek 


End file.
